


Knight in Shining Armour

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, actual boyfriends, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one shot of New Years Eve after Gordon gets sent down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour

It was New Year’s Eve 2016 and it had been nearly a whole year since Gordon had been sent down for his crimes, the rest of the year had been okay from Aaron’s point of view but his friends and family knew it must be hard for him after such a stressful time during the trial. Chas had suggested that they hold an NYE party at the Woolpack as a way of saying good riddance to the year that was now nearly over and even though he hated parties Aaron had agreed to keep her happy. 

“Well? What do you think?” Robert asked, standing with his arms wide and his trademark grin plastered across his face. He was dressed in a full suit of armour apart from the helmet which lay on the kitchen table, clearly excited that Victoria had suggested a fancy dress theme for tonight. 

“You look like you belong in Vic’s kitchen, I’m sure she’s missing a saucepan” Aaron said pointedly, glancing up from his car magazine.

“Very funny, I happen to think I look quite dashing” 

 

“What are you even supposed to be? You look like a transformer” 

“I’m a knight! Y’know, Round table…King Arthur…Camelot?” 

“Right…Course you are” Aaron said, barely glancing up from reading

“And that makes you my damsel in distress, what do you think of me being your knight in shining armour?” Robert purred, sliding a hand down his boyfriends back.

“A Knight in shining armour? You look more like a twat in tinfoil!” Aaron snorted, finally throwing his magazine down and giving Robert his full attention.

“If you don’t start behaving yourself, I’ll have to show you my sword” Robert winked, pushing his crotch against Aarons. 

“You’re such a slut Rob, can’t even have one night without me” Aaron laughed, pushing him away gently before grabbing his keys “Are you sorted? We’re already half an hour late”

“Aren’t you going to get ready?” Robert asked, glancing at Aarons outfit – a Liverpool football kit he’d had in the back of his wardrobe for ages. 

“I am ready”

“But you’re supposed to dress up”

“I have! I’m obviously Steven Gerrard, you plank” he frowned, signalling to the white letters plastered on the back of his shirt

“You look like you play for Leeds under 21’s” 

“Well we’re not all old enough to remember sitting at the dinner table with King Arthur”

Robert rolled his eyes, following Aaron out of the door and halfway up the village to the Woolpack. When they arrived the party was already in full swing, Chas was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow and Victoria was wearing an Alice in Wonderland dress. Poor Adam had been forced into a stripy pink jumper with the Cheshire cat’s grin painted on his face. 

“Mate, what has she done to you?” Aaron laughed, slapping his best friend on the back

“Don’t ask mate, it was either this or the white rabbit” he grimaced, remembering the white bunny ears Victoria had made him try on in the shop. 

“And here’s tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee” Robert laughed, as Finn walked in accompanied by his newest boyfriend Christopher. They were both dressed in matching Where’s Wally costumes, complete with black rimmed glasses. 

With trays of shots placed around the room and seemingly endless alcohol on tap it didn’t take long for the group to get drunk, Aaron who usually shied away from PDA was slurring cheeky innuendos into Roberts ear as his hand rested on his thigh. Robert, enjoying the attention decided against reminding his boyfriend that he was terrible at whispering and actually the entire table could hear them. It’s not like anyone minded, they were all too engrossed in their own PDA’s or drinking games. 

The night passed rather quickly and soon the crowd were stood outside of the pub counting down the seconds until midnight, Robert had sat down on a bench unable to stand from the copious amounts of Alcohol he’d ingested. 5…4…3…2…1… Aaron sat on his boyfriends lap as the countdown began, straddling him and ignoring the crowd of people surrounding them. He pulled him into a deep kiss as the seconds got lower, tasting the drink on his tongue and letting his hands slide down the shiny surface of his armour. “Happy New Year, Rob” he murmured as the fireworks crashed above “Now take me home and show me what you can do with that sword of yours” he winked, getting up and pulling an eager Robert with him.


End file.
